Lecture or Love?
by YuriChan220
Summary: After a sparring match, Ryuubi and her two protectors have a moment of discussion.


**Lecture or Love?**

**Pairing: Chou'un x Kan'u x Ryuubi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ikkitousen or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! This is my first ever Ikkitousen story! Now, um, I never watched the entire series, but I have two ladies that I have my eyes on the most: Kan'u and Chou'un, along with Ryuubi. Two of the most hottest Ikkitousen girls (in my opinion of course). Hehe! **

**So, for the stories I write for this series, I'm just going to write my own versions. Cause watching the entire series, all 3 seasons is just overwhelming. **

**A-anyways, enjoy!**

CLASH! CLANG! SWISH!

Blades swing and clash with sparks flying. Sword and spear collide together with each hit. Kan'u and Chou'un slide backward, trying to hold their ground after pushing each other away. Their dear friend, the person they swore to protect, Ryuubi, just watches while standing in the middle of the battle. Kan'u glares at the silver haired beauty who's eyes are constantly closed. Seriously, how can she see where she's going? But the tanned, busty woman knows not to underestimate her opponent. Chou'un is also a tough Fighter and her incredible skill in swordsmanship proves it.

Kan'u jumps back as soon as Chou'un tries to slash her, bounces off the wall and raises her spear to attack. The silver haired woman evades it by also jumping back, but her leg is grabbed by the tanned woman and tossed upwards. Kan'u jumps up and performs a flip kick to kick her down toward the ground hard. A puff of dust appears upon impact. Chou'un struggles to her feet and keeps her grip on her katana. Kan'u lands on her feet and readies her spear.

Finally, Chou'un opens her eyes, revealing her beautiful emerald eyes and charges. Ryuubi takes a step forward, putting both fists on her chest as she continues to watch this fight. The blades clash back and forth with sparks flying. However, Kan'u gains the upper hand and starts landing hits on the silver haired woman. Every strike and kick injures Chou'un, letting out groans and grunts and then, Kan'u puts the tip of her blade on the ground, to use it as a pole and spin kick her hard to the ground.

"Chou-san!" Ryuubi cries.

The silver haired woman struggles to her feet again. Kan'u is indeed strong, but Chou'un is as well. She cannot let this Fighter get the best of her. As the tanned woman charges again, Chou'un parries her attack, swings a couple times to clash blades with hers and when she finds an opening, she performs a flip kick, knocking Kan'u back and then delivers a straight kick to send her flying into another wall. The tanned woman gets to her feet as the dust settles, however, Chou'un strikes her again with her sword and then performs a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Kan-san!" Ryuubi cries.

The two women continue fighting. Chou'un gains the upper hand this time. With her quick slashes and incredible agility, Kan'u stood no chance. She gets hit multiple times, plus some kicks and punches and then knocked to the ground once again. The tanned woman struggles to her feet again, but Chou'un points her sword at her.

"It's over," the silver haired woman says softly.

Kan'u sighs heavily. A defeat is a defeat. Chou'un smiles, walks up to her beloved and holds out her hand.

"You put up a pretty good fight," she says.

"Y-yeah…thanks," Kan'u blushes and gently takes her hand.

The silver haired woman helps her up as Ryuubi trots over toward her two protectors.

"A-are you alright?" she asks. "You two fought hard."

"I'm fine," Chou'un relies as she pets the brunette. "Kan'u-dono. You alright?"

"Y-yes…I'm okay." the tanned woman says.

"That's good," Chou'un says. "But just to give some pointers: with a weapon like this, you need to learn to be quicker. You did excellent on you agility, but when it comes to using that weapon of yours, you need to match that."

Kan'u turns away and crosses her arms. "I-I don't need a lecture, Chou."

"Fufu! A Fighter always has something to learn~"

"Q-quiet, Chou."

Ryuubi smiles. "I'm so glad you two are alright. That was really a good match."

"You'll soon learn to do that, too," Chou'un says, turning to the brunette. "When the time comes…when we are unable to protect you…it'll be your turn."

"Huh? B-but…"

Kan'u closes her eyes. "Chou is right. You need to step up to the plate and learn how to fight. You shouldn't be so afraid."

Ryuubi looks toward the taller tanned woman and then at Chou'un, who puts her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"We're here if you need help," the silver haired woman says. "We'll still protect you the best we can. That's all we can do."

"Kan-san! Chou-san…!" The brunette smiles at both of her protectors.

With that, Chou'un hugs Ryuubi tenderly and looks to the tanned woman.

"Well…?"

"Um…well what?" Kan'u asks.

"Would you mind if you joined us?" the silver haired woman offers as she outstretches her hand.

Kan's face turns tomato red, biting her lip. She's still not used to the love thing, even after going out with her. Chou'un's smile never leaves her as her hand still remains outstretched. Kan'u grumbles a bit before taking her hand and then gets pulled into a group hug.

"Gotcha…Kan'u-dono~" the silver haired woman coos.

"St-stop it, will you?"

Ryuubi giggles and hugs her two protectors. "I love you both! Thank you so much for your kindness and protection~!"

Chou'un and Kan'u exchange looks and give a nod. They lean over and kiss their little friend on both sides of her cheeks, making Ryuubi blush heavily.

"Oh…th-thank you!" the brunette says.

The taller girls give a nod and a smile before they hear a familiar voice from a distance.

"Alright! I got it!" Just then, another girl with green hair tied in pig-tails and tanned skin like Kanu's jumps from behind a tree she was hiding in. She holds up a small camera with a toothy grin on her face. "Hehe! I got a yuri shot right here!"

"R-Ryofu!?" Kan'u stutters. "Wh-what are you doing here? How long have you been watching!?"

"Since the sparring match started~" the tanned greenette shrugs. "But when the peaceful moment came, I just had to prepare my camera to wait for the perfect kiss. And you three kissed at the right time~!"

Kan'u's face becomes tomato red again. Her stoic and cool persona has vanished quickly. "Y-y-you…delete it right now…!"

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Kanu-dono," Chou'un says.

"It's extremely embarrassing, Chou!" the tanned woman shouts. "What if she spreads it around town!?"

"Can't she at least send me a copy?" Chou'un says.

"No! I don't trust you either!"

"Fufu! I can keep secrets….unless it's really necessary~" the silver haired woman says with a finger held up, her left eye opens and she winks.

"Chou, you idiot…"

Ryuubi looks back and forth at her protectors and just smiles nervously.

**A/N: Welp…this is my first Ikkiousen story. Tell me what you think. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
